The Little White Horse: Forgotten Life
by RileyGoode
Summary: Maria. Cant remember Moonacre. A New Home. What will happen when Sir Benjiman, Loveday, Robin and Coeur De Noir turn up looking to buy a horse from the stables that Maria now works at?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, hope you enjoy reading the story.**

**Story Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters.**

Maria's POV

I turned around and looked at my friends and family one last time. The look that Loveday gave me made me think that she thought that she knew what I was going to do.

I quickly turned around so that the others couldn't catch on to what I was about to do. I jumped and the air was whipping around me, my dress billowing out like a sail from a ship.

Before I knew it I came in contact with (what seemed like) a hard surface.

I wiped the pearls off of my dress and I tried to swim to the surface but the pull of the sea was as strong as a black hole, so I was just sucked back down and pulled out to the wide open sea.

Robin's POV

She turned around and looked at us; there was sadness in her eyes like she was never going to see any of us again.

She turned back to face the sea, stood for a moment… then she jumped!

I lunged forwards but Loveday grabbed hold of me, so I shouted instead "No! No! NO!"]It was the only thing I could say before my legs gave out from under me, it was as if someone had come and dumped a ton of bricks on me. When I looked up I saw Loveday holding onto Sir Benjiman and crying. My father was just standing there but only I, who had known him my whole life, could tell that he too wanted to cry, but couldn't show any weakness. I rushed over to the edge of the cliff and looked down hoping that I would see her swimming to the shore but I only saw the ripples of the water. I watched until the sea was still.

I slowly turned around just as a massive jet black lion came walking out of the entrance, I was surprised it looked familiar to me then I realised it, it was the eyes. They were exactly the same as Wrolf's eyes. The lion roared and everyone turned around and looked at it. Then out of thin air a beautiful white unicorn appeared beside the lion. I walked to Loveday, Benjiman and my father. We were all silent and suddenly the unicorn reared, the lion roared then they both disappeared. All I heard was gasps including my own. I ran to where the two animals had been standing but sure enough they were gone just like Maria.

Suddenly anger boiled up inside of me I could feel it getting stronger and stronger, I was beginning to think that I was calming down when I started shouting at my father and Sir Benjiman "This is all your fault! If you two could have seen past your pride then Maria would still be here with us!" I stormed off to the Moon-Princesses cave where Maria and I had found the moon pearls. No one would look for me here.

Cassie's POV

Stryder was behaving really well for me today; he wasn't flinging his head up every second. I was surprised Strayer, Stryder's brother who was younger than him by a year, was also behaving extremely well and he wasn't trying to rip Sarah's arms out of their sockets like normal, not that we're complaining or anything. We were walking along the beach I silence the only sound was that if the horses breathing and their hooves on the sand. I looked out to the sea and I saw the most peculiar thing; a body lying in the sand. I said to Sarah "Look, there's something over there, I'm gonna go check it out will you be okay by youself?"

"Yeh, I'll be fine" so I pushed Stryder into a gallop. I stopped about 2 meters away from the body, dismounted and walked Stryder over to the body. Stryder was a good boy and stood still while I bent over and checked if the girl was still breathing, she was so I picked her up, she was as light as a feather, I put her in my saddle , in front of where I was going to sit, made sure that she wasn't going to fall off then I mounted up and sat behind her. She was unconscious so she leaned backwards.

I shouted to Sarah "We need to go home I found an unconscious girl that needs to be looked after and we've been out for about 3 hours."

"Okay" she replied. We galloped for part of the way back but then we brought the horses back to a walk so that their breathing would be back to normal and they would have cooled down. When we got back to the stables we gave Aidan the horses and asked him if he could please put them in their stalls for us and that we would come brush them and turn them out to their fields. But we had to get the girl inside as quick as we could. Aidan lead the horses to the stables and we rushed inside,

"Mom!" I yelled

"Yes Cassie?"

"We found this girl while we were out on our hack. She's unconscious and her clothes are soaking wet!""Oh my, well lay her on the couch and go get changed then come back down with some of your clothes" She replied."Okay Mom, see you soon" I ran up the stairs with Sarah got on my heels. I quickly got changed while Sarah got some clothes for the girl in the lounge. When I was finished we dashed back down stairs and into the lounge. I was surprised to see that the girl was awake and having a drink of hot cocoa

When we walked in she turned around and said "Hi, thank you for helping me on the beach I would still be there if it wasn't for you two!"Maria's POV

Two girls walked into the lounge and I guessed that they were the girls that had found me and brought me here "Hi, thank you for helping me on the beach. I would still be there if it wasn't for you two" I said to them gratefully."No problem. We saw you and thought that you needed some help and you were soaking wet, speaking of which we brought you some of my clothes down." The girl with auburn hair passed me some trousers and a top, it wasn't what I was used to wearing but it was better than soaking wet dress that felt like it weighed a million tons so I thanked the girls and went to the bathroom to get changed. When I put the clothes on I realised that they were way more comfortable than the dress that I had been wearing. I walked back through to the lounge where the girls and Mrs Morgan were waiting for me.

"Well you look better in my clothes than I do!" said the girl with hair that was such a dark shade of brown that it was almost black "By the way I'm Cassie and this is my best friend Sarah" gesturing to the girl with auburn hair.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Sarah said

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Maria" I introduced myself

"Well, we have to go groom Stryder and Strayer cause we asked Aidan to stable them and that we would go and do the rest"

"Oh, I would be glad to help you seen as you saved my life!"

"No, it's ok. You stay and rest, we'll only be 15 minutes"

"Oh, okay," I said. I watched as they walked out of the house. They hadn't come back before I felt tired again and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its taken so long, there's lots of different reasons but I'm not going to list them. I know you want to read the story not my notes. :D**

_**Maria's POV**_

When I woke, I was in a bed but it wasn't mine. I don't know where I am, or how I got here. There was someone in the room with me, she was one of the girls who I had met last night

"Oh Maria you're awake"

"Hi…Cassie? It is Cassie right?"

"Yeh it is, how are you feeling? You were asleep again by the time I got back from the stables"

"Yeh I was really tired"

"Yeh, Mum's made pancakes do you want any?"

"Emm…sure" She walked over to the wardrobe and picked out two pieces of clothing, she chucked them onto the bed

"Here put these on then just come down the stair, the kitchen is just to the left. I'll go and tell Mum that you'd like some pancakes"

"Ok I'll be down soon"

"Ok, you want 2 pancakes?"

"Sure"

"See you in a minute"

I climbed out of the bed and changed into the clothes that Cassie had set out for me, they were so comfy. I looked in the mirror in the corner of the room and I had to admit I looked good. I headed down the stairs and went into the kitchen where a plate of pancakes was on the counter.

_~ Time Skip : 2 years later ~_

_**Sarah's POV**_

I was down at the stables grooming Paint, I had just finished grooming Jet, Blackie and Star with Maria, because some rich guy is coming to buy a horse for his son, apparently they have come a very long way to look for this horse and they hope to be taking it home with them this time.

Maria had taken Red out for a ride once we had finished with getting the horses prepped for the showing, she loved to go out for the whole day and just ride.

There was the sound of carriage wheels and horses hooves, I walked out to see a group of people climb out of the carriage and Billy come out of the house, I turned around and went back into the barn to get halters on the three horses.

_**Maria's POV**_

I could feel the wind in my hair as I galloped through the meadow in the middle of the forest. Nobody else knew that it was here.

I can feel every muscle in Red's body move as he runs, I can feel him slow as we reach the tree line on the other side of the meadow, I've been out here for 2 hours and that rich guy is coming to look at some of the horses to see if his son likes any of them.

I head back to the stables, it only takes me 10 minutes. As I come through the gate I can see a group of people standing watching a boy ride Blackie, he seemed to be having a bit of trouble.

Blackie was bucking and rearing, one of the men standing at the side was shouting at him, I pushed Red into a canter. When I got close enough to the people standing at the side I said

"Stop shouting you're upsetting Blackie" the three of them turned and stared at me

"Maria don't be rude to customers"

"Billy I will not let him shout around Blackie and scare him. You shouldn't stand for it Bill, the boy obviously doesn't click with Blackie try him on Jet or Star!"

"He has tried Star already she did not take well to him reared as soon as he was close to her"

"Then put him on Jet but get him off of Blackie, NOW!" I looked at the boy as I finished, and he dismounted. I let a whistle come from my lips and Blackie came galloping over jumping the post and rail fencing stopping next to me on Red, I leaned down and grabbed onto his reins

"Good boy Blackie, come on now baba lets get you to Aidan" **_**

I return 5 minutes later leading Jet, I walk towards the boy and hand him the reins

"Here try Jet" He tried to just mount but I stopped him "Stop, go to his head show him you are no threat that you want to be his friend, show him you want to work with him, not control him. Horses are free animals by nature, they don't take well to being told what to do but if you ask them to help you in your task they will, if they have been trained properly."

He did as I said and Jet started to nuzzle him looking for a treat

"Here give him this" I said passing him a carrot, he fed him the carrot "now you can mount"

"Okay"

Once he was on I said

"Now walk him around twice on each rein then ask for a trot on both reins and then you can ask for a canter, if it's going ok then you can have a gallop and a jump. Then if you want to you can take him out for a hack, see what he's like out of an enclosed area"

"But how can I take him for a hack? I don't know any of the trails" the boy exclaimed

"Well I had to finish my hack early and Red is still tacked up, I was going to go back out after you guys had left you can always just tag along with me, I'm sure your father and his friends can go inside with Billy and get something to eat or drink"

"Ok, I didn't catch your name?"

"Maria"

"Robin"

"Ok Robin, why don't you start I'm going to go get Red"

"Ok"

I walked out of the arena and into the barn where Aidan was just about to go into Red's stall

"Aidan, leave him I'm taking him back out"

"Ok Maria"

I went into Red's stall, he whinnied and came over to me

"Hey boy," I stroked him between his eyes "you ready to go back out"

I take the reins and open the stall door, once I'm outside I mount up and head over to the arena where Robin is cantering Jet , I shout out to him

"You mind if I come in and do some work with Red?"

"Na, come on in"

"Thanks"

Billy opens the gate and I thank him, I warm Red up. After 5 minutes I ask for a canter, he immediately drops his head into an outline as we round the corner leading onto the straight I push Red on asking him to extend and then when I reach the top I ask him to collect again. I change the rein across the diagonal and do the same on the other side.

"Good boy Red" I pat his neck "Robin you want to pop over some jumps before we head off ? There's a couple of logs on the trails"

"Sure" Billy walks in and puts up some jumps. Robin and I both pop over a few then I ask

"Wanna do a round?"

"Sure bet ya I can beat ya"

"Challenge Accepted!" I hear laughing and Billy calling Cassie and Sarah from the house,

"_Cas, Sarah get out here" _

"_Yeh Dad" I hear Cassie's southern accent_

"_Ria an Robin are going to have a bit of a competition thought that you two would like to watch. Also do you have your stop watch? They're going to go around a round of jumps the fastest with no knock downs wins"_

"_Dad I always have my stop watch, and with Ria on Red there ain't no competition, those two are bloody dare devils"_

I turn to Robin

"So you want to go first or shall I?"

"I'll go" I watched Robin go, Jet jumped clear and fast just like he was taught to. Now it was my turn. I asked Red for a canter and pointed him in the direction of the first jump, we sailed over it. We zoomed through the grid and down the double, as we jumped out of the double I asked Red to do a tight turn, cutting inside the fence that Robin had went round, and pointed Red at the jump, we weren't straight but I knew that Red would jump it after all I trained him to. He cleared it and when he landed I pushed him on, since the last jump was at the other end of the arena. The last jump was a meter thirty, straight triple bar and I had to be dead straight and Red would actually have to jump. I could hear rustling but I blocked it all out and it was just me Red and the fence. I turned onto the line and let Read do the rest he knew his job we sailed over it and when we landed I could hear nothing, it was as if my ears blocked everything seeing if the pole had dropped, it hadn't. Red and I were both panting hard. I hugged him around the neck, I looked up when I heard Cassie saying

"Told you there was no competition against Ria and Red"

I laughed

"Cas there is always someone who is better than you are. You just have to find them, and never get stuck up if you always win, That's when you start to lose. Remember what Tommy always said 'Compete for yourself and no one else, go for you're personal best' he was right its not about beating someone its about doing the best that you can"

"I know Maria, you really are starting to sound like Tommy!"

Sarah and I laughed

"And that's a bad thing?"

We all burst out laughing.

"Well Robin still want to go for a hack?"

"Sure"

**Hope you liked the chapter, next on should be up soon writing now.**


	3. AN: READ!

will update soon but my laptop has broken :'( . searching for a new one but untill then i wont be able to update. thankfully my dad has managed to recover what i had already on my laptop so chapter is already half done :D

xxx :D

Riley


	4. Poll

Go to my profile and vote for the 2 stories I should finish first on the poll

xxx :D

Riley


End file.
